MY LITTLE PONY THE JOURNEY TO THE PAST
by carla sandria
Summary: It has been five long years since twilight was murdered a filly goes out to recruit her mom's gang knowing very little about her mom she sets out to find the ponies her mom's knows and her mom set her up on a scavenger hunt she has found her biological family and of course honorary aunts/uncles in her mom's friends she also finds who her adopted dad is little did they know twilight
1. Chapter 1 prologue

My little pony the journey to the past

* * *

It has been five long years since twilight sparkle died equestria was in grief for days her friends family and

celestia mourned for days when this day was near but there was one pony that regretted most of all

Why why didn't i see her or respond to her letter if only i knew she was going to die a few weeks later she said

looking at the star named after twilight sparkle

tia it's not your fault you didn't know none of us did said luna

i know but she started

your highness you have a visitor requesting princess celestia said a maid

i must go now tia said luna

very well send her in said celestia

 **meanwhile in an unknown location**

a black unicorn filly with a purple mane was walking down the street n her way to canterlot she had a saddle bag which

contained 20 letters she took out the the one that said 1 she opened it to find another note on the side of an envelope she

read

 **1\. canterlot city**

 **you have found yourself the city of canterlot the beloved capital of equestria to go to the place you are**

 **requested to go to ask around for 2 sisters that have lived forever search for the elder one they call her**

 **mother of equestria and head for the place she resides if she inquires why you are there say that you have**

 **come to get what was rightfully mine if she asks what would you like to know about a pony ask her about the**

 **most accomplished student of hers but however beware of her nasty temper one wrong move will set her into**

 **a fit of range upon your leave open the next envelope and head to your next location and most importantly if**

 **she asks who who are say your name do not be nervous she is nice kind caring and before you leave give her**

 **the letter that says mother of equestria**

with that in mind she was heading around canterlot asking she found out that mother of equestria the elder of the 2 sisters

that lived forever was none other than princess celestia herself now she was on her way to the castle in search for the

princess


	2. Chapter 2 the mother of equestria

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 1 the mother of equestria

* * *

celestia was on her throne awaiting the pony that wished to see her. She saw the doors open and a young

unicorn filly came in. She had an orange coat and a brown mane with purple streaks;

"your majesty" said the filly kneeling down on all four hooves

please rise my little pony said celestia in a motherly voice

yes your highness said the filly as she rose

please little one tell me your name asked celestia

yes your highness my name is dawnlight

well dawnlight what brings you to the castle asked celestia do you want to know about somepony

yes said dawnlight

well who do you want to know about asked celestia

if you don't mind me saying why do you have a owl said dawnlight

well it is a friend's of mine said celestia

well i wanna know about your prized pupil said dawnlight

well her name was twilight sparkle element bearer of magic she used to live in ponyville said celestia

i see well are you known as the mother of equestria

yes said celestia

well here you go said the filly as she handed the letter to celestia and she walked out celestia opened the

letter that said mother of equestria

 _dear princess celestia_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10 years_

 _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight is kind of_

 _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am sure you are_

 _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she came to be_

 _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash sentry we started_

 _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so we went to bedand_

 _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no one would notice so a year_

 _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in secret and how is owlicious i hope he_

 _is holding up well so the reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_

 _will be finding my friends in the order i did oh and tell luna not to appear in her dream until after she has met_

 _fluttershy please please take care of them for me_

 _love twilight sparkle_

do not worry my faithful student dawnlight will be in good hands said celestia meanwhile outside of canterlot

dawnlight opened the letter that said 2

 _dawnlight_

did you see her like i said she is nice kind caring did you by any chance see the owl around the castle that

was my pet owlicious you guys used to play a lot when you were filly her name is princess celestia you will

meet her sister soon well i hope you avoided ticking her off if you didn't i am sorry she is a great pony now time for you to head to stop number 2 that is so dawnllight took out the card that said number 2 when you reach there tell him you bring a note from celestia

 **2 crystal mountain**

 **You have found yourself at the Crystal mountains to find the one you are looking for ask around for the one they call the great and honorable _ the brave and glorious at first if they do not understand say you are looking for the pony that saved the Crystal empire many times he had a crush on a white unicorn mare with purple mane and now married to a non pony**

with that she was on her way to the crystal mountains


	3. Chapter 3 the dragon knight

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 3 the knight

* * *

2 weeks it took two weeks to get to the crystal mountains to find the cave dawnlight was bored out of her

mind when she came to the town of crystal mountain she found it burned to the ground wondering what

happened

what happened said dawnlight

we do not know young filly said a mare approaching spike is working on this case

does spike have any enemies asked dawnlight

no i am not sure however said the mare

do you know the mare who knows everything i need to find her said dawnlight

we do not have a know it all mare but do to have a library if you want said a colt

yes point me there said dawnlight

very well said the colt as he led the way when she got to the library she started researching on what might

have happened she read something terrifying she knew she needed to find him and fast

where is spike i think i know what happened yelled dawnlight

we are not sure where he is he has been gone for 2 weeks said a guard

where was he heading last she asked

the caves said guard 2 so without say a word she ran and ran towards the caves not taking a single break

she knew she needed to find him when suddenly she saw a dragon wearing a crown

please young filly stop she said i am princess ember

i know where spike is said dawnlight

really where said ember

do you think one of his enemies might have kidnapped him said dawnlight

perhaps said ember

what is spike biggest enemy asked dawnlight

he has many said ember

can one of them breathe fire said dawnlight

yes only one of them said ember then it hit her

 **I WILL KILL HIM** roared ember as she flew away

wait you are going the wrong way cried dawnlight but ember did not hear her

oh no i better find him said dawnlight as she ran o the crystal caves as she reached the crystal caves she

heard a voice anger started to built up in her

well well if it's not the namby pamby pathetic little pony said a voice

how dare you HOW DARE YOU yelled the filly

how dare i what said the voice

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID yelled dawnlight

what did i do said the voice

 **kidnapping spike burning a town to the ground imagine if princess celestia ever found out** yelled

dawnlight

ha that pathetic pony princess can't do anything said the voice as he grabbed dawnlight

 **GARBALE I PRINCESS EMBER OF DRAGON LAND I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE SPIKE AND**

 **DAWNLIGHT AT ONCE** yelled ember as she flew in with guards following her

 **I WILL GET MY REVENGE** yeled garbale as he flew off

um are you the great and honorable spike the brave and glorious asked dawnlight

yes said spike

letter from celestia she said

ember and i will be right back said spike

k said dawnlight as spike and ember read the letter titled the knight

 _dear spike_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me tell her about my secret_

 _life she can accept it or not please do not force her to choose and please act like a fatherly figure to her until_

 _she finds her real dad_

 _love twilight sparkle_

twilight said spike i am not mad at you i am glad you told me hey dawnlight you wanna hear stories about

your mom

sure she said

dawn said spike what do yo remember about your mom

she was nice kind caring she always wore a sweater said dawnlight and she made 1000 do do list what do you

remember

she didn't tell you said spike

didn't tell me what said dawnlight

i wll never mind said spike

um ok said dawnlight

where you headed next asked ember

stay the night here said spike

please said ember

k can i check something first aid dawnlight

sure they said

 _dawnlight_

 _did you see him like i said he may be a dragon_ but _he is a kind hearted person he is my number one_

 _assistant and always will be he was also a younger brother he is a great cook with another one of my_

 _friends you will meet her later on he is going to act like a fatherly figure to you now on to stop number 3_

 **3\. ponyville**

 **One of the mares you will meet she is a hard worker she is an amazing cook one of the older**

 **sisters to one of the members of the crusaders to find her just simply ask around for the**

 **tomboyish cowgirl you will find her in the market place but beware you must not lie because she**

 **can read through them she is also a honest hard worker you will find her at the farm or the**

 **marketplace if she asks you to stay for dinner stay if you want to have a feast she is the oldest**

 **granddaughter of the one and her family founded ponyville**

so what to you want to know about your mom asked spike

anything said dawnlight

ok did you know when a week was almost up your mommy was freaking out because she did not have a

friendship lesson she created a problem it caught way out of hand princess celestia came and you know your

mommy could have just told her said spike so all night spike told her stories until it was time for her to go


	4. Chapter 4 the tomboyish cowgirl

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 3 the tomboyish cowgirl

* * *

2 and a half weeks later she was in ponyville searching for the mare she knew it

i need to find this mare and fast said dawnlight

young filly said a mare what are you doing out in this heat

well miss i need to find someone and i do not know their name

well find that mare quickly because in five minutes a giant heatwave will cover ponyville

ok miss said dawnlight walking away she was feeling hot and tired she ignored the pain she saw a orange m

are with blond mane and a hat approaching her she started to pass out

beep beep beep beep beep was all she could hear soon she heard 2 different voices

is she gonna be ok doc

she should be you brought her in time but who are her family

ah am not sure doc never seen her around ponyville

h dear said the doc

relax doc ah will take her home

ok said the doc dawnlight started to wake up

how are ya feeling said the mare

who are you where am i asked dawnlight

mah name is applejack and you are at mah home said aj

well hello aj thank you for helping me said dawnlight

you are your parents where do they live asked aj

my mom died 5 years ago i don't know where my dad is he left said dawnlight

are ya on your own said aj and ah am sorry shoulda known

it's ok no i am not on my own my mom is leading me on a scavenger hunt to find her friends so far i ahve

met princess celestia spike and ember i am looking for pony number 3 said dawnlight

who are you looking for said aj

she gives nicknames said dawnlight

well what is the clue said aj

One of the mares you will meet she is a hard worker she is an amazing cook one of the older sisters to

one of the members of the crusaders to find her just simply ask around for the tomboyish cowgirl you

will find her in the market place but beware you must not lie because she can read through them she is

also a honest hard worker you will find her at the farm or themarketplace if she asks you to stay for

dinner stay if you want to have a feast she is the oldest granddaughter of the one and her family founded

ponyville said dawnlight

ah think am the one yer looking for said aj

why said dawnlight

cause mah grandma granny smith ah am her oldest granddaughter ah am know as the tomboyish girl

said aj so how can i help you

this is for you said dawnlight as she took out the letter that said tomboyish cowgirl

can ah read his said aj

sure said dawnlight

ember and i will be right back said spike

k said dawnlight as applejack read the letter titled the tomboyish cowgirl

 _dear applejack_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her and tell pinkie not to show up until she meets fluttershy and for applebloom after she meets_

 _princess luna_

 _love twilight sparkle_

whoa twilight had a kid said aj

yes said dawnlight

where are you headed off to next asked aj

k let's see said dawnlight as she took out card number 4

 **4\. cloudsdale**

 **you have found yourself in the city in the sky there is a hot hair balloon service in town use it and**

 **one you get use a cloud walking spell unless who want to drop a thousand feet in the air [ i advice**

 **you not to do that] so to find the you are looking for she is a wonderbolt from ponyville when you**

 **see her give her the letter that says the rainbow wonderbolt**

well i guess i am looking for her said dawnlight

spent the day here you can leave tomorrow said applejack

sure said dawnlight

ah am gonna finish my work k need anything just call said aj

can i help asked dawnlight

sure said aj as both of them went out to the fields and worked and worked all day later she had also met

granny smith and big mac she also learned that her sister is traveling equestria now it was dinner time

sso what do you remember about yer mom said applejack

she was nice kind caring she always wore a sweater said dawnlight and she made 1000 do do list what

do you remember about my mom said dawnlight

well she did many things what would you like to hear said aj

well spike said something about did you know when a week was almost up ,y mom was freaking

out because she did not have a friendship lesson she created a problem it caught way out of hand

princess celestia came and fix everything what was the friendship problem she created said dawnlight

smarty pants said aj rying her her hardest not to laugh

smarty pants said dawnlight

yep said big mac holding something up

how cam a dumb doll create a problem said dawnlight

well youngin anything is possible said granny smith

yup said big mac

first it started with my sister and her friends then the entire town started fighting for it mac got it in the

end said aj

wow said dawnlight

ah want yer to have it said big mac

um thanks said dawnlight it was the next day aj took daw to town she got on the balloon and flew to

cloudsale


	5. Chapter 5 the rainbow wonderbolt

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 4 the rainbow wonderbolt

* * *

dawnlight was in her hot air balloon on her way to cloudsdale when she saw a pegasi flying towards her

 **STOP** cried dawnlight but she did not listen but that egsi with golden mane accidently ripped the balloon

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP**

 **ME** screamed dawnlight **MOMMY MOMMY** dawnlight cried as the balloon went crazy

 **DAWNLIGHT RAINBOW DASH WONDERBOLTS GUARDS SAVE HER** yelled celestia

 **HOLD ON KID** cried the wonderbolts and rainbow dash as they raced after her

 **mommy mommy** cried dawnlight as she felt herself being pulled out by a pair of hooves and passing out

beep beep beep beep shhh it's going to be ok said a voice

excellent saving back there rainbow dash said voice 2

thanks spitfire mam said rainbow dash

spitfire mam rainbow the guards have located lighting dust the princess is furious and she is demanding

answers said voice 3

rainbow stay here you to soarin i need to talk with the princess said spitfire walking out

dashie the doc said she is going to be ok said soarin

i am gonna kill lighting for doing this said rainbow as dawn was waking up

where am i wait in a hospital again AGAIN said dawnlight

who are who said rainbow and my name is rainbow dash

what did you mean by in a hospital again asked soarin and my name is soarin

my name is dawnlight or daw for short a while before i met applejack i passed out she found me brought me

to the hospital for a quick check up said dawnlight

i see what were you doing in cloudsdale said soarin i am looking for someone but i do not know their name

my mom is died 5 years ago she has put me on a scavenger hunt to find her friends so far i have met

princess celestia spike ember and applejack i am looking for number four said dawnlight

what is the nickname of number four asked soarin

you have found yourself in the city in the sky there is a hot hair balloon service in town use it and

one you get use a cloud walking spell unless who want to drop a thousand feet in the air [ i advice

you not to do that] so to find the you are looking for she is a wonderbolt from ponyville when you

see her give her the letter that says the rainbow wonderbolt said dawnlight

that is me said rainbow

here is a letter said dawn as she gave the letter titled the rainbow wonderbolt

 _dear rainbow dash_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her in case spike did not tell her please please tell her_

 _love twilight_

you are twilight's daughter said rainbow

yep said dawn

you know the cloudwalking spell right asked RD

no said dawn wait why am i not falling

spike didn't tell you said rd in surprise

no i did not tell her said spike coming in with applejack and ember in tow

dawnlight i should not have let you come on your own said applejack

guys we need to go now celestia needs us said spike

lighting is in dungeon for 41 years said spitfire coming in

41 i thought it was 21 said soarin

since he hurt twilight's daughter she added an extra 10 years said rd

dawnlight is twilight's daughter said spitfire as she left

41 why mommy says 31 years said dawn

because lighting harmed a daughter of a princess said soarin

my mommy is a princess said dawn

the princess of friendship said rd

why doesn't anyone call me princess said dawn

we can not see your wings said soarin

so what do you know about my mommy said dawn

well your mommy was a egghead librarian she helped me pass the test i had to take in order to get into the

wonderbolts said rainbow dash

wow thought dawn as rainbow and soarin told her stories of her mom and her adventures

so kid have you ever seen a wonderbolt show asked rainbow dash

no mom said to wait till later said dawn ash

whoa kid this will be super special said soarin

why asked dawn

the wonderbolts this year are bringing a non-pegasi soarin i bringing his sister and do yo wanna come with

cause my sister well you can't meet her yet asked rainbow

sure said dawn later at the starting line

ponies are you ready yelled the announcer

yes screame everyone around dawn

ok on your marks get set go yelled he announcer

wow said dawn as everyone was flying around her then she heard

wait hold on folks it looks like number 4 none other than rainbow dash is trying do to a sonic rainboom said

the announcer

get ready kid said rainbow dash

i was born ready said dawn as rainbow went higher and faster the she heard a boom

 **SONIC RAINBOOM** yelled dawn and rainbow dash together as the raced across the finish line later on

well done kid said rainbow

that was SO **AWESOME** said dawn

yeah it was said soarin

so where are you heading next said rainbow

let's see said dawn as she took out card number 5 and read it

 **5\. manehattan**

 **you have found yourself the biggest city in equestria this might a bit of a challenge you may need to rely n a little luck to find her go to the clothes store department [ honey i know it sounds weird but please trust me on this on] find the famous stores nw this mare likes to travel between 3 different places canterlot ponyville and of course manehattan she is also the element of generosity ( she might be in someplace different ask rainbow dash before you leave)**

she should be in Manhattan oh and ask for the best store said rainbow

dash

Ok bye rainbow bye soarin thank-you for everything said dawnlight as she boarded the train

bye dawnlight see you soon said rainbow and soarin

well she is off said rainbow

yes to see rarity added rainbow meanwhile on the train

let's see what mom has to say about rainbow

 _dear dawnlight_

 _well what do you think of rainbow did you get yourself in trouble you probably saw rainbow in action right she_

 _is loyal i am guessing that rainbow told you yes you area princess celestia knows i do not know when you_

 _meet her sister you must tell them i know you're mad at me for not telling you but you were too young at the_

 _time when you meet my sister you cannot lie she knows are you are feeling she can sense it comfort her she_

 _is the best oh and you can choose what path you want to take if you do not want the wings there is a god of_

 _chaos he will remove them but you must tell his girlfriend why do not thing he will remove them_

 _love mom_


	6. Chapter 6 the fashion princess

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 3 the fashion princess

* * *

soon the train stopped in manehattan dawnlight was sill finding that mare until she saw a white mare running

stop cried the mare racing after a diamond dog someone help he has stolen my purse

hey said dawnlight approaching the white mare what happened

that runt stole my bag said the mare then dawnlight started running after the dog all over the city eventually

out of the city into a forest

pony stop cried the dogs

then the dogs ran for a path but the white mare that knew the path

 **wait stop young filly stop** cried the mare

no must get that purse said dawnlight little did she know she accidently ran over a cliff and dropped into the

water later she heard beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

will she be ok doc said a voice

she should be miss rarity said the doc

i hope so applejack and rainbow dash have told me about a filly that ended up in the hospital i wonder if this

is the same filly said rarity they did not tell me her name nor what she looked like dawn started to wake up

yep 3rd time is the lucky charm said dawn and my name is dawnlight or dawn for short

why hello dawlight my name is rarity if i may ask what do you mean by third time said rarity

well rarity it's my third time i ended up in here said dawn

well what was the other 2 asked rarity

the first one was when i met applejack t was so hot i passed out the other was when i met rainbow dash

lightning dust popped the hot air balloon i was in said dawn

oh my said rarity what about your parents where are they

mom died 5 years ago dad i don't know where he is

oh my so you are on your own said rarity

no i have met some of my mom's friend princess celestia spike applejack and rainbow dash she is leading me

on a scavenger hunt i am hunting for pony number 5 said dawnlight

maybe i can help you find her said rarity

you have found yourself the biggest city in equestria this might a bit of a challenge you may need to rely n a

little luck to find her go to the clothes store department [ honey i know it sounds weird but please trust me on

this on] find the famous stores nw this mare likes to travel between 3 different places canterlot ponyville and

of course manehattan she is also the element of generosity said dawnlight

that would be me said rarity

here said dawn taking out a letter titled the fashion princess

can i read this now asked rarity

sure said dawnlight

 _dear rarity_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her_

 _love twilight_

what you are twilight's daughter said rarity

yep said dawn

huh your mommy never took risks said rarity

really dawnlight

yup said rarity what did you remember about your mom

she was nice kind caring she always wore a sweater said dawnlight and she made 1000 do do list what

do you remember about her said rarity

well she was from canterlot her brother and sister are the princess and princess of the crystal empire she

was a princess said rarity not a princess

it is ok i know my mom is a princess said dawnlight

ok said rarity so you must be hungry

starving said dawnlight

well you are in luck i brought some lunch with me said rarity

yeah are you going back to ponyville asked dawn

yes said rarity first can you find out who you are seeing next

ok said dawn as she took out card 4

 **dawn you need to back to ponyville because the next 3 ponies you need to find are in ponyville lucky the first one is a shy pony but a very sweet one she loves animals but be aware that you must listen too her ask around for the one known as the stare master**

may i accompany you to ponyville the next 3 i need to seek out are in ponyville said dawnlight

of course you can dawnlight said rarity

nice restaurant said dawn as she and rarity entered a restaurant

you will love the food said rarity

what will you order ladies said a waitress approaching them

hay burger with a chocolate shake said dawn

veggie salad with honey tea said rarity

ok i will be back soon with your orders said the waitress

who are you looking for said rarity

the stare master said dawn

i know her said rarity

you do said dawn

yes said rarity as the food came

yummy yummy said dawn after taking a few bites

if you think this is yummy wait till we get to tasty treat in canterlot or sugarcube corner in ponyville said

rarity

yay said dawn later in ponyville

wow ponyville is small and beautiful said dawn

yes it is said rarity

can i go around town said dawn

of course now i will be in a meeting if you need anything applejack is at the marketplace said rarity

dawn took out the letter to see what her mom had to say about rarity

 _dear dawnlight_

 _well what do you think of rainbow did you get yourself in trouble you probably saw rainbow in action right she_

 _is loyal i am guessing that rainbow told you yes you area princess celestia knows i do not know when you_

 _meet her sister you must tell them i know you're mad at me for not telling you but you were too young at the_

 _time when you meet my sister you cannot lie she knows are you are feeling she can sense it comfort her she_

 _is the best oh and you can choose what path you want to take if you do not want the wings there is a god of_ _chaos he will remove them but you must tell his girlfriend why do not thing he will remove them_

 _love mom_

ok rarity said dawn as she trotted to town

when she stepped on something sharp **OWWW** she cried

oh my gosh are you ok said a mare

no said dawn

oh dear come with me said the mare later

there you go said the mare you sprained your hoove

who are you asked dawn

oh i am fluttershy and you little one said fluttershy

i am dawnlight or dawn for short said dawn

well dawn who are you staying with asked fluttershy

my mom died 5 years ago dad i don't know where he is my mom sent me on a scavenger hunt i have

located princess celestia spike applejack rainbow dash and spike so far now i am looking for the next 3 ponies

that are here in ponyville said dawn

who is the next one asked fluttery

staremaster said dawn that's when fluttershy gave her a look


	7. Chapter 7 the stare master

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 7 the stare master

* * *

um i am the stare master said fluttershy

really but you look kind caring said dawn

i know said fluttershy

here is a letter from my mom said dawn as she gave fluttershy the letter titled the satre

master

a letter said fluttershy

yes said dawn

do you mind if i read it now asked fluttershy

of course said dawn

 _dear fluttershy_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years old right now you are wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is kind of my daughter [surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you are upset with me which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to be remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we started secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to bed and you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would notice so a year later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and so the reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she will_

 _be finding my friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me please act like aunty_

figure to her

love twilight

 _you are twilight's daughter said fluttershy_

 _yep said dawnlight_

who is your dad asked fluttershy

i do not know said dawn

oh do you like animals asked fluttershy

they are ok i do not like dogs and a big fan of aquarian animals said dawn

oh said fluttershy

hoot hppt said a owl coming

oh dear owlicious what's wrong said fluttershy

hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot said the owl flying around

i think he want's us to follow him said dawn

oh is that so said fluttershy

hoot said owlicious nodding then he flew off fluttershy and dawn followed him until they got to a tree outside

oh my said fluttershy said as she grabbed a baby egg

egg what kind of egg is this asked fluttershy

dragon according to my research said dawn

i will call spike said dawn '

how asked fluttershy

there is no need to summon us said a voice

spike said fluttershy turning around

hello the parents of that egg were dead said ember you have my permission to keep it

thank dragon lord ember said dawn and fluttershy

you are welcome said ember

um may i ask a question said dawnlight

yes you may said ember

may i keep the egg i feel some sort of connection said dawn

i have no problem with it said ember fluttershy

you may said fluttershy

thank you said ember

what will you name her asked spike

twilight said dawn

nice choice said ember

yes your mom will be proud said spike

yes you will be a good mom to the dragon said fluttershy

mom no no nonono i want to be it's friend said dawn

twilight considered me a brother to her said spike

spike and i must head home said ember those duties won't do themselves

yes we shall meet soon dawnlight said spike as he and ember took off

so you wanna help me take care of the animals said fluttershy

sure said dawnlight

ok alright follow me said fluttershy as she and dawn worked all day helping each animal in their own way the

both learned about each other in the process it was now night time

i am not sleepy said dawn

are you sure said fluttershy

yes said dawn

what if i tell you a story asked fluttershy

ok said dawn

once upon a time there live a young princess she loved the books and she didn't have that many friends in 

royal so her parents sent her out to find the crown friendship that had honesty generosity loyalty kindness 

laughter and the most powerful of the all friendship she was never the one to not please her parents so she 

ventured out searching high and low but she never found it along the journey she met friends a cowgirl a 

partier a fashion designer a caretaker a witch and a girl the group searched high and low together finally she 

accepted that she failed she went to her parents expecting them to yell at her instead she completed her task 

but unfortunately someone killed her her friends disbanded but no none knew that she missed one very VERY 

important element of them all leadership but little did they know the princess had a secret daughter no one 

knew about 10 years later she set out on a journey of her own she did not know that she was the grandchild 

of the king and queen she set out find the gang and bring them together she found 2 friends along the way 

and she found a dragon like her mom did many many years ago she took it in and raised as her own said

fluttershy looking at dawn when she realized that dawn fell asleep she tucked her in

good night dawn sweet dreams said fluttershy

THE NEXT MORNING

good morning dawn did you have a good night's rest asked fluttershy

yes i did how about you said dawn

thank you i had a nice night as well what would you like to have for breakfast asked fluttershy

haycakes said dawn

ok will be back in a few said fluttershy

take your time said dawn as she took out the next letter

 _dawnlight_

 _well what did you think of fluttershy she is very soft spoken nice kind and caring and sweet_

 **hello dawnlight**

 **the next mare of pink is at corner of sugarcube ask fluttershy**

it not that hard just find a pony who is pink said fluttershy plus she works there

oh said dawn

k um you can head there cause i have to winona a check up said fluttershy later at sugar cube corner

hey who are who said a pink mare

i am dawnlight are you the partier said dawnlight

yes yes yea i am pinkie pie said pinkie

i have a letter for you from my mom

huh okey dokey said pinkie

hee is it said dawn as she handed her a letter that said the partier

dear pinkie pie

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her i know you are upset because of my death please i want the old pinkie pie did you get a_

 _hunch i hope you did_

 _love twilight_


	8. Chapter 8 the partier

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 8 the partier

* * *

you are twilight's daughter asked pinkie pie

yes ms pinkie said dawn

enough with ms pinkie said pinkie call me aunt pinkie

ok asked dawn

so what can i get for you asked pinkie

2 donuts one chocolate and one strawberry with a side of candy drink said dawn

okey dokey coming right up said pinkie

hello my name is pumpkin cake and this is my brother pound cake said pumpkin

but you are a unicorn you brother is a pegasi and your parents are earth ponies said dawn

"My dad's great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and mom's great aunt's second cousin twice

removed was a Pegasus makes sense right said pumpkin

um i guess said dawn

lot of ponies get confused so it is ok said pumpkin

so where are you from asked pound

well i have been traveling said dawn

cool what places have you seen asked pupkin

well the village of crystal mountains canterlot cloudsdale here and manehattan said dawn

wow said pond

so watcha doing in those places asked pumkin

my mom died 5 years ago so she sent me to find all of her friends since i have no family of my own i

will meet my grandparents plus bio aunt and uncle too said dawn

oh said pond who are you looking for next

not sure said dawn

hey dawn said pinkie

yeah said dawn

you wanna help me bake a cake said pinkie so everyone spent a few hours baking the cake

hey dawn where do you have to head next asked pinkie

let's see said dawn as she took out envelope number nine

 **9\. dreamland**

 **this place is hidden by day and seen by night to find this place you do not need**

 **directions because she is know as the moon princess**

does the moon princess live o the moon asked dawn

no silly a thousand years ago every did not appreciate the moon she felt jealous that she was not so she

turned into nightmare moon who wanted to bring eternal night so our fair princess celestia banished her to

the moon for a thousands years so later celestia sent twilight to hunt her down and applejack rainbow dash

rarity fluttershy your mommy and i we worked together to defeat nightmare moon and bingo our night

princess came out said pinkie

wow said dawn

so let's get to that cake said pinkie as she and the others started working on it in the process they all learned

about each other in the process

who is this cake for asked dawn

our parents said pumpkin

pinkie we are home called a voice

mr and mrs cake are home is pinkie

mom dad cried pound and pumpkin

oh and who is this asked the mare

mr and mrs cake this is dawn she is traveling said pinkie

she is also twilight's daughter said pumpkin

she raised dawn in secret no one knew about her until now said pound

why hello dawn said mr cake

it is lovely to meet you mr and mrs cake i shall be going soon said dawn going to the door

stay the night here it is pouring out there said mr cake

very well said dawn

meanwhile a few hours later

hello said dawn

who are you said a black alicorn

dawnlight or dawn for shor said dawn

well hello dawn i am princess luna

the princess of the moon right said dawn

and dreams as well said princess luna

wait this is a dream said dawn

yes said princess luna

you must be thee moon princess right said dawn

yes but why asked luna

here is a letter from my mom said dawn

 _dear princess luna_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years old right now you are wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is kind of my daughter [surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you are upset with me which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to be remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we started secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to bed and you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would notice so a year later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and so the reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she will_

 _be finding my friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me please act like aunty_

figure to her and luna if you are having darkness problems ask her

love twilight


	9. Chapter 9 the moon princess

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 8 the moon princess

* * *

you are twilight's daughter said luna who is your dad

i don't know said dawn

well i hope you find him soon said luna

what do you know about my mom asked dawn '

well she helped me defeat the darkness inside me said luna what do you remember said luna

she was nice kind caring she always wore a sweater said dawnlight and she made 1000 do do list said

dawn

that was your mother all right said luna so where are you headed next

let's see said dawn as she took out envelope number nine

 **APPLEWOOD**

 **U have found yourself in applewood ask around for the mare that founded the cutie mark**

 **crusaders and the** **sister of one of the elements of harmony**

oh said luna so that is who you are going to find

you know her said dawn

yes i do in fact i can see why your mom sent you on this journey said luna

why asked dawn

knowing your mother she would want you to find out o your own said luna

alright said dawn

dawn i am sorry to hear that lighting ripped up your balloon said princess luna

it's ok but why was she flying so fast asked dawn

we are still working on that by the time you get to applewood we will have something said princess luna

alright said dawn

hehe do you really think you got rid of me said a nasty voice

Tantabus luna yelled i thought i got rid of you FOREVER

hello little filly said the tantabus looking at dawnlight

w w who are you said dawn in fright

hehehe I AM THEE TANTABUS said the tantabus

NO STAY AWAY FROM DAWNLIGHT yelled luna

princess luna forgive and forget said dawn

really when you felt guilty over twilight's death i was reborn said the Tantabus

don't/ feel guilty over my mother's death said dawnlight

mother twilight sparkle is your mother said the creature

yes said luna

But look at what _you're_ doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a

nightmare! _You're_ doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony

you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna

and my mom would not want you to feel guilty everyone loves the night lover walking together lying on the

grass under the stars said dawnlight

that will not work said the creature

why did you come back demanded princess luna

you shall never know said the creature

very well leave at once luna barked

AND GET OUT MY DREAMS yelled dawn

 **GET OUT OF EQUESTRIA BY THE ORDER OF THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON NIGHT AND THE**

 **DREAMS** yelled princess luna

 **NEVER** yelled the tantabus then dawnlight did something noone suspected

 **GET OUT OF EQUESTRIA ORDER OF PRINCESS DAWNLIGHT SPARKLE DAUGHTER OF PRINCESS**

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP** yelled dawn

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO screamed the tantabus as he was banished away

princess are you alright asked dawn

yes are you alright asked princess luna

yes said dawn

dawnlight morning is approaching i must go now now about where is apple wood you must ask fluttershy said

luna dawnlight soon woke up

good morning dawn how was your sleep did you meet princess luna said fluttershy

how said dawn

i know the princess who wouldn't so where are you heading to said fluttershy

applewood said dawn

well ah guess yer are of to find mah lil sis said applejack

this pony is your little sis asked dawn

yep said AJ

dawn can pound and i travel with you asked pumpkin

what about sugarcube corner asked dawn

mr and mrs cake and I can manage it said pinkie coming over

dawn what did your mom say asked aj

ohno how could i forget said dawn taking out letter and 9

dawn it's ok said AJ

yeah twilight your mother probably guessed this was coming said rainbow dash

yeah said pinkie she has learned her lesson said fluttershy

go on dawn open it said Rarity

 _dear dawnlight_

 _before i say anything finding all 4 ponies without reading any letters i am not holding aganist you_

 _mother's intuition told me this she will find four ponies in a row without reading what i have to say_

 _if you have not that is fine well what do you think of rarity she is the element of generosity and_

 _dressmaker she has boutiques in ponyville canterlot and manehattan if you ever wanna go to a ball ask_

 _her to make dresses she is the best spike used to have a crush on her i am sure when you were about to_

 _pay her she refused well that who she is what do you think of fluttershy kind shy and quiet but be_

 _warned that she is the stare master she will stare you down her boyfriend is the master of chaos if you_

 _do not want those wings tell her and her and she will tell her boyfriend to remove those from you i am_

 _not holding it against you i never will but however be warned my friends will try to reason with you why_

 _should you keep those wings well what do you think of pinkie pie loud outgoing friendly be warned that_

 _she and rainbow are the prankster pinki's pranks will not go too far but rainbow's will if she does just tell_

 _applejack when you were at sugarcube corner you must have met an earth pony couple mr and mrs cake_

 _parents to pond a pegasus colt and pupkin a unicorn filly you were born 7 months and five days before them_

 _if you are not sure tell my friends and pinkie what day you were born_

 _love mom_

four letters in one dawn finally said

she's not mad asked rarity

nope said dawn

no what did ah tell ya said aj

sorry said dawn

it's ok everyone makes mistakes said rainbow

pinkie said dawn

yeah said pinkie

i am 7 months and 5 days older than the twins daw said

whoa said rainbow

november 15th guessed rarity

yep and fluttershy i am not sure if i want to keep my wings said dawn

dwan said fluttershy

please keep them have you tried flying said rainow

my foster parents never taught me said dawn

oh never fear i shall teach you said pound so after an hour of flying with fluttershy rainbow dash and pound

wow said dawn

flying is awesome said pound

well do you want to keep your wings asked fluttershy

yes said dawn

dawn train to applewood leaves in 20 said AJ

pond pumpkin come on said dawn as they rain to the station and boarded the train


	10. Chapter 10 the fixer upper

My little pony the journey to the past

ch 9 The fixer

so applewood said dawn.

home of AJ's sister said pound.

where will we find her asked pumpkin.

I honestly do not know said pound.

she did not tell you before she left asked dawn in surprise.

yeah what would you expect she would tell the entire world where she is said pound scartastily.

HEY pound how could you say that yelled pumpkin almost ready to attack her twin.

gguys really said dawn using her magic to prevent pupkin from causing any harm.

He/she started it the twins said glaring at each other.

Pound you think you could actually find them up from the air said dawn.

never thought of that he said as he shot right into the air.

while pound was in the air pupkin said you really think we'll find her.

I hope so said dawn.

Didn't AJ ever say where to go she added again

hello little filly you look thirsty wanna try our drink said stallion one

um sure she said as she drank the juice

 **NOOO DAWNLIGHT** screamed pumpkin

FLIM FLAM GET OUT OF APPLEWOOD she heard a mare shout then everything went black

is she gonna be ok applebloom she heard pumpkin say

what were flim and flam doing here anyway she heard pound say

those two i have no idea a mare said dawn was now waking up

where am i she said

DAWNLIGHT shouted pound and pumpkin when they saw their friend awaken

hello you must be dawn my name is apple bloom said the mare

yeah my mom wanted to give you this she said as she hand the letter tittled the fixer upper confused apple bloom opened the letter and read

dear apple bloom

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her Help her earn her cutie mark be her guide_

 _love twilight_

you are her filly said apple bloom

yeah aid dawn


	11. Chapter 11 the singer

My little pony the journey to the past

Ch 10 The singer part one

yeah she did said dawn

then who's your dad she asked

i have no idea but how am I supposed o look pretty much all my mom friends are started dawn

no she has some males like spike discord said apple bloom

you will find out soon apple bloom said meanwhile I am going to make soup then she walked off dawn opend her letter

Dear dawn

Well what do you think of apple bloom if you didn't already know she is the younger sister of apple jack and the founder of the cutie mark crusaders along

with her 2 other friends who you will meet later on she's a inventor and a magician she's good with potions and stuff if you randomly want to do that go to her

she's also another aunt figure to ya love mom sand if you meed help finding your cutie mark she will help ya

so who do ya have to find next piped pumpkin

well lets see as she took out envelope number 14

DAWN COME QUICK pond shouted

YER EGG IT'S HATCHING shouted apple bloom

WHAT screamed dawn and pumpkin as they ran to apple bloom and pound soon the egg hatched emerged a baby dragon that looked oddly similar to spike

but with bright orange fur and purple scales

whoa breathed pound and pumpkin as they observed the bay dragon as he/she sucked it's tail

whoa Nelly said apple bloom as she checked if it was a boy or a girl it's a girl she added

what are you going to name her asked pound

raven stated dawn

raven said apple bloom I like the the sound of that

yeah stated pound

don't dragons eat meat asked pumpkin

I did not eat said a deep voice the gang turned around to SE a very similar purple and orange dragon standing there

UNCLE SPIKE Dawn said in Glee

we came to check on you kiddo he said hugging her

looks like we came in time said ember who observed the baby dragon

can you dawn asked

done it he said

yay said Dawn

hold on said spike

yes asked apple bllom

i thought you said you were going to name hr twilight he said

raven twilight sparkle asked dawn

a middle name asked pound and pumpkin

hey don't forget who my mom is dawn said

she's not wrong said spike

true commented apple bloom dawn took out the envelope

 **14\. location unknown [ I am really sorry sweettie ]**

 **I may not know the exact location but she is a great singer a beauty to behold you know she is apple bloom 's best friend go with her it will be a concert she is there**

ugg said dawn

what's wrong asked spike as dawn held up a pieace of paper

oh so thats who who have to find said apple bloom

and she told me she's performing here in 10 yelled pike as he grabbed dawn and they all raced to the stage to see a white Unicorn with a pink mane sing

wow she's really good dawn thought

and now we will choose a winner to meet the famous singer sweetie belle row 5 seat 7 dawn looked at her seat and yep she won so apple bloom took her

back stage

hello said he mare

i am dawnlight she said

it is nice to meet you she added i am swettie belle the singer

The singer asked dawn i have a letter for you from my mom

what sure the mare said

dear swettie belle

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her Help her earn her cutie mark be her guide_

 _love twilight_


	12. Chapter 12 the singer pt 2

My little pony the journey to the past

Ch 11 the scooter girl

you're twilight's kid asked sweetie belle

yeah said dawn

I guess your mom kept this a secret said sweetie Belle

Yeah said dawn so what song do we sing asked dawn

Yeah about that started sweetie Belle you see I use my telaphanty to talk to yer parent but since your bio family doesn't know you are here and spike doesn't

count

Can I use one of my honorary aunt's asked dawn

Never thought of that but go ahead said sweetie Belle

What about apple jack and apple bloom dawn said

great idea their family is HUGE and I just checked with AB and she said it was fine said sweetie belle

great said dawn and she and sweetie went out on stage

Hello my beloved Fans I hope you are well sweetie belle said as the crowd cheered and she continued we have this amazing filly here a distant relative of our

very own element of honesty APPLE JACK give it up for DAWN LIGHT APPLE soon the crowds ceased their cheering enough for the duo to start singing the

national anthem of equestria by the same the gals got to the fourth verse sweetie belle stooped her singing boy Dawns singing was of an Angel soon the

finished and went backstage

Dawn that was AMAZING said sweetie belle

Thank you sweetie belle dawn said

what did your mom say about me asked sweetie belle

let's see said dawn as she took out the letter

 _Dear dawn_

 _Well what do you think of sweetie belle if you didn't already know she is the younger sister of rarity and the founder of the cutie mark crusaders along_

 _with her apple bloom and one other are you will meet next she is an amazing singer you probably saw her singing I tell you it is amazing you loved her music_

 _when you were younger and you used to sing as you are really good at creating songs so at one of her future concert sing and create her song if you_

 _randomly want to sing so go to that go to her she's also another aunt figure to ya love mom sand if you meed help finding your cutie mark she will help ya_

wow I never knew that said Dawn

yeah you always learn something so where are you of to ext asked sweetie belle dawn took out the letter tat said the scooter girl

 **Location unknown [In really sorry sweetie this is the third to last location unknown]**

 **like you are all my friends honorary aunts and uncles she is the honorary younger sister of the element of loyalty and the third founder of the cutie mark crusaders she rides her scooter she's amazing on it even though she can not fly very we;ll [ DO NOT ASK HER WHY ONLY ASK SPIKE NO ONE ELSE] she is loyal and a riskier in order to find her ask sweetie belle where she is**

so asked dawn

um I have no idea said sweetie belle she said she was here

Great said dawn as she ran out to find a random pony she saw

HI said dawn to a orange and purple mane Pegasus on a scooter

hi can I help you she said

Yeah Im looking for someone could you help me dawn said she heard 2 face hooves

yeah who're you looking for she said

mom gave me a riddle dawn started

Iam good with riddles she replied

Great cause she loves to ride on her scooter and she is the honorary younger sister of rainbow dash dawn said sound familiar

um kid thats me she said

REALLY said dawn


	13. Chapter 13 the scooter girl

My little pony the journey to the past

Ch 11 the scooter girl

yeah said scootaloo why

oh cause I have a letter from my mom she said handing her an envelope

uh ok said scootaloo as she started reading

dear scootaloo

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her cased an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me_ _please act like aunty_

 _figure to her Help her earn her cutie mark be her guide and If you show her your tricks just don't go too_

 _high or fast she hates those but if you give her a few_ _minutes she will get used to it and she needs to see_

 _discord next when she was with rainbow and fluttershy she had the choice of getting rid of her wings fluttershy_

 _probably gave him permission you need to be sure if she is compete sure she_ _figure to her_ _and If you show her_

 _your tricks just don't go too_ _high or fast she hates those but if you give her_ _a few_ _minutes she will get used to_

 _it and she needs to see_ _discord next when she was with rainbow and fluttershy she_ _had the choice of getting_

 _of them and I want_ _her to see the canterlot gardens ask discord to meet her there after that she_ _needs to go to the Crystal_

 _Empire to meet_ _HER REAL aunt uncle and cousin tell cadence yo expect dawnlight and she is bringing something from you_

 _love twilight_

you are twilight's kid said scootaloo shocked

yeah dawn said

by the way do you want to get rid of your wings asked scootaloo

I no said dawn quickly

you sure said scootaloo

yeah can you show me tricks on your scooter asked dawn

sure she said as she dawn got on her scootaloo ad they began to ride slowly around applewood soon they saw an ad that caught their eye

dawn asked scootaloo

yeah replied dawn

you wanna do this it's really fast though she said

its fine plus Im in a wagan kind of reminds me of a train she saud kay replied scootaloo later at the race

RACERS ON YOUR MARK...

GET SET...GOOOOOO AND T THEY ARE OFF scootaloo and dawn raced across the roads annd towords the finish line and after they got prices they raced to the stage dawn back to the stage where the others were

did you have fun asked spike when he saw the duo had returned

theirs someone who missed you sad sweetie belle as she stepped of to the side a baby dragon approached her

MAMMA the baby dragon said when she laid her eyes on dawn earning some chuckles around her while hugging her fore hoove

no mamma dawn said kneeing in front of the baby dragon

no mamma said the dragon tearing up

no mamma but friend friend said dawn hugging it

frwend said the dragon

yes friwnd said dawn

what's he little ones name asked sweetie belle

raven twilight dawn said

nice commented scootaloo

where are we headed to next asked a voice dawn and looked up to see pound and pumpkin lookig at her

lets see dawn dawn as she took out the letter

 **LOCATION[unknown yay this is the last location alone yayayayayayayayyayayayayay]**

 **he is the master of chaos very fun but mischievous loves to pull jokes and tricks kinda like you he is fluttershy's boyfriend he will remove your wings if you want him too ask him to give you the test he gave me when I did not want my wings ask scootaloo where he is and good luck love mom**

Well I am off to find the chaos master said dawn

well he's in the canterlot gardens said scootaloo

how asked spike

twilight asked me to tell him to meet dawn there she replied

KAY canterlot here we come said pound


	14. Chapter 14 The Chaos King

My little pony the journey to the past

Ch 14 the chaos King

Dawn was riding on the train she took oit the next letter to see what her mom had said about scootaloo

 _dear dawn_

 _well what do you think of scootaloo if you didn't get it before she's the honorary sister of your aunt rainbow dash I hope she didn't go too fast or too high she's_

 _amazing isn't she on her scooter maybe you might learn magic tricks on that but first you need to learn to ride it love mom_ a few hours later dawn pumpkin pound

and Raven found themselves in the canterlot gardens where the chaos king would be when suddenly cotton clouds appeared along with a strange creature.

Oh pound Pumpkin hello and who is this young unicorn and dragon friend of yours said the creature.

HI discord this is dawnlight said Pumpkin and her dragon friend raven twilight.

twilight muttered Discord

Are you called the Chaos King asked Dawn

AM I of course am I replied Discord

oh My mom sent a letter for you she said as she took out the letter that said the chaos king

Hmm said Discord as he started reading

 _dear Discord_

 _so what do you think she is a beautiful filly isn't she i think so too her name is dawnlight and she is 10_

 _years_ _old right now you are_ _wondering who is this well guess what this is twilight sparkle and dawnlight_

 _is_ _kind of_ _my daughter_ _[surprised] anyway i am sure you do not remember me being pregnant and i am_

 _sure you_ _are_ _upset with me_ _which you have every right to be upset and disappointed in me but how she_

 _came to_ _be_ _remember when i came back from the other world i started developing feelings for flash_

 _sentry we_ _started_ _secretly dating but you i return his feelings but a friend of mine was drunk enough so_

 _we went to_ _bed and_ _you know so i got pregnant with her casted an extra powerful illusion spell so no_

 _one would_ _notice so a year_ _later i had her remember the 5 years i disappeared i was raising her in_

 _secret and_ _so the_ _reason i sent her to you was so that she can do her scavenger hunt for those she_ _will_

 _be finding my_ _friends in the order and i have one request tell her stories about me tell her Also I gave her_

 _a choice long ago she may or may not want her wings you can remove them If she asked and If fluttershy_

 _has given her the go ahead you can do it but before you do that Convince her Give her a Game that she needs_

 _her wings Like having her Climb a Hill on a very hot day and please disable her Horn thanks and one more_ _thing_

 _she is known for making jokes and pranks that pony is gone please bring that out I miss it._ _please act like a fatherly figure to her until_

 _she finds her real dad. One last thing i promise she needs to go to crystal Empire tell princess candace you were coming to see her but_

 _something came up Last_ _minute she NEEDS to see her real uncle and Aunt tell my sister that you are sending A filly you know who volunteered_

 _love twilight sparkle_

Twilight's kid huh said Discord

Yep said dawn nervous

oh No need to be nervous and I see you hatched a Dragon from what fluttershy told me like mother like daughter I suppose Said Discord.

um my mom and fluttershy said you would get rid of my wings dawn asked

Now hold on right there Sparkle I am not letting you get rid of our wings that easily in fact I want you to play a game said Discord

YAY I love games said dawn

IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF GAME DAWN pmpkin houtd

YEAH shouted pound

what do you mean asked dawn

He can make you into an earth pony and you have to stuff said pumpkin

actually I am only letting play as a pegasus not a unicorn or earth pony and alicorn said Discord

WHAT shouted Pumpkin

Why asked Pound

Because twilight told me to do that and besides i think this game will help dawn decide whether she wants her wings or not replied Discord

Oh ok I am ready when you are said Dawn

YESA LET THE GAMES BEGIN shouted Discord as he teleported themselves to the base of the mountain your Goal is to fly up to the top but walk on the ground for

five minutes or more you will be frozen and you will loose immediately AND BEGIN.

ok said dawn a she spread her wings ad flew up this isn't so bad

Not so fast said discord as a gentle wae of breeze was pushing against Dawn not going to give up she flapped her wings harder

GO DAWNLIGHT shouted Pund

YOU CAN DO THIS shouted pumpkin

 _my friends BELIEVE in me i know I can do_

 _this_ thougt dawn as she began to flap her

wings harder as the winds become

stronger and stronger only increasing her

determination

 _just like you sparkle determined I will look_

 _after her promise._ Thougt Discord as he

watched Dawn fly up the mountain

YES I DID IT yelled dawn as she touched

the peak of the mountain aand flew back

down to where the others were.

Way to go dawn pound and Poumkin said

as they hugged her

YAY FRIEND babbled Raven Twilight

Aww thanks Raven said dawn as she

hugged the little baby dragon.

I thought her name was started Discord

it's actually Raven twilight said Dawn

So Dawn where do we go next asked pound

lets see saud dwan as she pulled out the

next letter it said

 **15\. The Crystal Empire Royal Family**

 **Thus family is really special like no ither you gave already met so many of my friends your hononary aunts and uncles but they are not going be your honorary aunt and uncle why because they are my brother and sister in law your real aunt and uncle if you see a filly around tour age but is a little younger that is your cousin Flurry Heart you are a year and four weeks older than her. if you aunt or ucle say flash sentry just say no he's not your father love mom**

I guess its off to Crystal Empire said dawn

oh yeah your aunt and uncle said pound

foals are not allowed without a guardian

said pumpkin

that's where I come in I already called

them and told that I was bringing a crystal

mondel but I said a filly dawn and her

friends will bring it and ai already have

tickets Said Discord

kay said dawn as ahe and her friends

departed from the gardens to the train

station they got on the train and were on

there way to the crystal Empire


End file.
